


All you need is a little push

by Nihlyria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gift, I'm bad at tagging cute things, M/M, cuteness, relationship start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Prompto and Gladio decide it's time Ignis and Noctis need that little push to finally get together. [IGNOCT SECRET SANTA GIFT EXCHANGE PRESENT!]





	All you need is a little push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



> For serenbach86 over on tumblr! I hope you like it!

_House Amicitia and House Argentum_

_would like to invite you to the first yule_

_gala of Neo-Insomnia_

_and in announcement of_

_His Royal Majesty,_

_Noctis Lucis Caelum Rex XIV_

_betrothal to_

_His Lordship, Sword of the King,_

_Ignis Scientia_

 

“What the bloody hell is this nonsense?!” Ignis threw down the invite on Gladio's desk, who simply smirked as he swished in his chair. “A betrothal means there is to be an engagement of two parties. _Two_ parties that have to decide on marriage themselves!”

 

“Yeah, well you're takin' too long, and Prompto's already sent them all out.”

 

“HE WHAT?!”

 

“Sent'em out. All 400 of them.” The Shield smirked. “Congrats, Ignis. Can't wait to see your royal wedding outfit. Should totally show off that waist of yours, and that ass.”

 

“Noctis and I aren't even in a relationship! Why would you two think this was a good idea?!” Ignis sighed as he sank into the chair across from his long time friend. “These people are going to be disappointed.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see won't we?”

 

“I'm half tempted to reach across the desk and smack that smirk off your face. What makes you so sure we even have feelings for each other?”

 

“Are you fuckin' kidding me?” Gladio leaned against his desk now. “Ignis, Noct walks into the room, you light up brighter than the damn sun! You walk into the room and he does this little... gasp like it's his first time taking a breath. You two love each other so much, even the other nobles notice. Prom and I are just tired of you two _ignoring_ your own damn feelings!”

 

“... Does Noctis know about this?”

 

“.... Uh... No?”

 

“Gladiolus!!”

 

“Hey! It's not my fault!”

 

“ _This is all your fucking fault!_ ” Ignis growled, standing up. “Find the postmaster, make sure none of these leave for their intended targets. I will revise the invites myself.”

 

“Ignis, if you got yours, everyone else got theirs.”

 

“... I will personally see to your and Prompto's execution.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis stared at the invite, looked up at his best friend, looked back at the invite, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but stopped, frowning.

 

“What's wrong, buddy...?” Prompto grinned, leaning closer to him. “See something you like?”

 

“What... exactly does the last part mean?”

 

“You and Igs gettin' hitched.”

 

“Hitched.”

 

“You know, married!”

 

“Married.” Prompto reached over to make Noctis's head bob yes.

 

“Yeah! I mean it's about time, yeah? You two totes are the adorbs, Noct. Gladio just thought it'd be a good idea to give you two... a push.”

 

“What'd Ignis say?” The king looked at the blond, who just slowly sank back in his chair, the happy bubble popping for two seconds before the ball of energy was back and smiles.

 

“He's totally excited! C'mon! Love of his life is finally gonna marry him!”

 

“... He doesn't know, does he.”

 

“Nope, not in the least.” Prompto sighed dramatically. “C'monnnn, Noct! You love him! And don't deny it, your cheeks light up all blushy when he leans to whisper some important. I mean like, seriously dude, he's telling you about how well the roads are being fixed and you pop a tent for him.”

 

“Once! That happened once!”

 

“And you totally should have gone after him after that!” The gunner slightly bounced in his chair. “How about this, you and I go out, we find him a ring, and you surprise him with it before the gala?”

 

“... You think... he'll say yes?”

 

“If he doesn't, then he's stupid and I'll kick him.” Prompto watched the other man, swearing he could see wheels slowly turning in that head of his. He slowly started grinning as he saw that devious light in Noctis's eyes, knowing full well he won. “Maybe... we can get one that looks similar to the Ring of the Lucii.”

 

“... We could talk to Dino. He wanted to make something like it, right?” Noctis looked at the ring on his hand. “With an amethyst. Our names engraved inside.”

 

“Look at you! Totally getting in on this wedding thing! Right so...” He pulled out his phone, opening up a notebook app and typing in everything. “Black metal, gold lining, names engraved, amethyst stone... Anything else?”

 

“A matching skull necklace. Four of them.”

 

“Four?”

 

“One for each of us. Even if Ignis and I marry, the four of us are always bound to each other.”

 

“Awww! Dude!! I'm gonna cry!” He typed in the skull necklaces. “Gettin' all sappy on me. Ugh, be still my heart.”

 

“Stop being all dramatic.”

 

“Can't help it! Oh hey, while we're on spending royal money, can I borrow his majesty's magical tailor?” Noctis laughed at how formal Prompto's words were. “I wanna buy Cindy a fancy-pants dress.”

 

“Yeah, of course. I'll even pay for it.”

 

“Awesome. I'm gonna totally hold you to it.”

 

* * *

 

A few days passed, and Noctis had completely forgotten that he had ordered a ring, until two black boxes with gold filigree sat on his desk. He tilted his head a little, looking at it with a brow up, poking it with a frown. He slowly opened it, gasping at what lay inside.

 

It was perfect, the pattern matched the Ring of the Lucii, but was slimmer, better fitting for Ignis's finger. In the gold lining, their names sat in beautiful calligraphy, and held in a smaller version of Bahamut and his swords, the most stunning amethyst the king had ever seen. Prompto was right. So what if they never dated? The two of them loved each other, they should just take this step.

 

Well, he loved Ignis, he didn't know if it was the other way around. The only thing that kept him from pursuing his advisor was Lunafreya, but that was the past. Luna was gone, and he knew, deep in his heart and soul, she was smiling, giving her gentle push to go for it. She wanted him happy, and Ignis... Ignis always made him happy. Being his husband, he couldn't think of anything that would make him happier.

 

Noctis put the ring back in its box, then reached for the other box, opening it up and smiling more. Black chains connected to skull pendants, each dark gold and their initials on the underside. He touched the one for Ignis, smiling more.

 

A knock on the door broke the spell he was in, causing him to fumble with the box. Quickly, he put them in a drawer, cleared his throat and called for the person to come into his office. He bit his lip when Ignis stepped through the door, the older man peering down at whatever files he needed to show Noctis as he walked over.

 

“I have some of the reports on sections of the city being rebuild. As requested, the residential district is almost complete, families are moving in, and relocation is almost complete as well. Next, the business district is half complete, mostly shops selling imports from Accordo, and shops distributing food are fully operational.”

 

“Ignis.”

 

“The plaza planned for the lighting ceremony is also repaired, a tree has been donated as well as plenty of logs for children to write on for their wishes.”

 

“Iiiiignis.”

 

“All that needs to be done, is your signature on these papers.” Ignis set said documents down. “This one will start repairs on the underground tunnels for transport, this one is pay raise for the construction crews that was agreed upon last meeting, and this one is permission for Prompto to start decorating the hall for the gala.”

 

“ _Iggy._ ” Noctis smiled as he heard the sigh, and green eyes finally looked at his blues.

 

“Yes, your Majesty?”

 

“Do you have any plans tonight?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Not work related.”

 

“... No.”

 

“Great! Dinner, just the four of us. Like before. Sound good?” Another sigh caused Noctis to frown.

 

“Noctis, we no longer have the luxury to spend time to ourselves.”

 

“It's not like we're leaving the Citadel. It's just dinner, we can each take time out of our oh so busy schedules. Promise. Nothing more than dinner. Say... 7ish? Outside, in the garden.”

 

“... As you wish, your Majesty.”

 

“Ignis...”

 

“As you wish, Noctis.”

 

* * *

 

“Dudeeee! This is perfect!” Prompto grinned as he took pictures of everything. Gladio grunted as he put the last camp chair in place, standing straight and cracking his back. “Looks just like when we traveled!”

 

“Yeah, 'cept Ignis doesn't have to cook.” The taller grunted before sitting down. “You and Noct are evil, by the way. He's more likely to say yes in private than in front of us.”

 

“Maybe, dunno until we try.” The blond grinned brightly as he saw the king walk out of the Citadel and towards them. “All set! Everything's just like old times!”

 

“Looks great.” Noctis smiled and sat down, setting a bag on the ground beside him.

 

“That just one huge ring?” Gladio motioned towards the bag, watching greyish-blue hair shake with a no. “What's in there then?”

 

“You'll see.” He smiled as Prompto handed him a tin cup full of wine. “Well aren't we fancy.”

 

“Only the best for his Majesty!” He dramatically bowed, then handed Gladio a cup as well. “So where is Ignis? Not normal for him to be late.”

 

“Dunno if he's coming actually.” Noctis stared at his drink. “He was trying really hard to get out of it...” The other two looked at each other with frowns, Gladio pulling out his phone to send a text to the man in question.

 

10 minutes passed in silence before Ignis finally decided to come out and join them, slowly taking his seat in between Gladio and Noctis. The silence stretched longer, the four staring at the glow of the little fire in front of them.

 

“So uh... Didn't expect this to be awkward.” Prompto coughed a little, grabbing the wine and a cup to pour one for Ignis.

 

“Yeah...” Noctis took the cup from Prompto and passed it to the man next to him. “Was hoping it would be kinda... I don't know... relaxing.”

 

“... So what's in the bag?” Gladio commented, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

 

“Oh, right.” Noctis pulled out the biggest box. “I know you already have one, Ignis, but I think it's time for an upgrade.” He opened it and pulled out the necklaces. “We each get one. They have our initials on them.” He passed them out, smiling softly. “We'll always be together now.” He watched each of his friends put the necklace on, Ignis taking time to take off his original, replacing it with the new, matching one.

 

Smiling as he watched it, Noctis reached into the bag, pulling out the smaller box and getting on his knee in front of his advisor.

 

“....Noct..?”

 

“You know what this is... You know what I'm going to ask.” He held out the ring. “The others were right. I love you, Ignis.”

 

“... You all plotted this? All of you?”

 

“We can't just sit back and see you be all mopey.” Gladio grinned. “You gonna answer him?”

 

“I... I need to think about this...”

 

“Nope! Answer now!” Prompto turned towards them. “If you get time to think, you'll over think it and make up all these reasons on why you shouldn't. _Feel,_ Ignis. What does your feelings want?”

 

Ignis looked between all of them, eyes going to the ring. He moved quickly, lips locking to the king's as they toppled to the grass. Their friends smirked and quickly exited before the other two noticed.

 

Noctis sighed into the kiss, rubbing Ignis's side as they kissed. He swore he could hear purring coming from the man on top of him. Slowly, he broke the kiss, grinning.

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

“Yes, however, I'd like to revise the invite...”

 

“Ignis, it's already been sent out!” Noctis laughed, taking Ignis's hand and slipping the ring onto it.

 

“Humor your future husband.” He got off his king and sat on the grass, looking the ring over. “... Noctis... This is perfect...”

 

“Yeah? I designed it myself.” The two shared a kiss again, leaning against each other and watching the fire crackle.

 

“... I do loathe that they were right...”

 

“That we needed a swift kick in the ass?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sometimes even the smartest people are the dumbest.” Noctis grinned as Ignis rested his head against his. “I mean it though... I do love you.”

 

“And I you... For the rest of eternity.”

 

* * *

 

_Their Royal Majesties._

_Noctis Lucis Caelum Rex XIV_

_and_

_Ignis Scientia,_

_Proudly Invite you to Neo-Insomnia's_

_First Yule Festival_

_in celebration of their upcoming wedding_

 


End file.
